spongebob_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick "Jack" Star (Minecraft)
Patrick "Jack" Star is a main character in Minecraft SpongeBob Roleplay. He is a pink lazy starfish and Spongebob's best friend. Personality Jack is lazy but kind. He enjoys meeting new people and is joking in nature. He is also quite dumb and hates reading. Jack can be naive as he believed that Mr. KRabs stole Plankton's formula directly from Plankton though he is remuseful over this later on. He shows a liking in having revenge against the ones that manipulated him. Jack is also convinced he has decorating skills as seen with halloween decorating. He has no problem stealing and lying. He can quickly become aggresive and overreacts in extreme situations. Relationships Spogebob Squarepants Spongebob is Jack's best friend after he moved to Bikini Bottom. He quickly replaced his former two best friends. Spongebob was loyal to him, after Plankton tricked Jack into stealing the secret formula from the Krusty Krab. Jack was remuseful of his actions and returned the formula for Spongebob. He also offers to teach him how to drive even though he doesn't know how to do it himself and even steals a car in order to come and support him. Though he is often dissapointent because of Spongebob's bussy schedule the two always bond in theit free time. He does get angered do to Spongebob delaying their jellyfishing but later forgives him. Sqidward Tentacles Upon first meeting Squidward the two go on a good start. Howevhere Squidward quickly became annoyed because of Jack's childlish behaviour. Jack also steals his car in order to get to the boating school and crashes it. Eugene H. Krabs Jack originaly ment Mr. Krabs was a thief do to Plankton's lies. Howevhere after learning the truth Jack becomes somewhat afraid of him and confesses everything immediately after Krabs comes to his rock. The two then become allies as Krabs orders Jack to destroy the Chum Bucket much to both of the duo's deligh. Krabs is also willing to do favors for him if he does some work. Sheldon J. Plankton Jack and Plankton didn't go onto a good start. Jack refused to it his food. Plankton then learned he is new to Bikini Bottom and tricked him into stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula. Jack later got his revenge by blowing up his restaurant Fred and Tim Jack, Fred and Tim were considered to be three musketeers as they always had each others back. When Jack leaves New Kelp City all three are devastated do to being seperated, although Fred and Tim support Jack. Sandy Cheeks Sandy left a poor first impression on Jack do to nearly killing him and not showing him the secret lair. Apperances * WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM (Debut) * RETURNING THE FORMULA * HALLOWEEN DECORATING * SPONGEBOB'S DRIVING TEST * STUCK IN ROCK BOTTOM Trivia * He is a newcomer to Bikini Bottom in Welcome to Bikini Bottom. * He lives under a rock. * He likes bubble blowing and jellyfishing. * Jack mentioned having a fitness room in New Kelp City. * During his first day in Bikini Bottom he was tricked by Plankton into stealing the secret formula. * He nearly suffocated in Sandy's Treedome. * Jack is afraid of heights, as he was afraid of jumping from a helicopter even with a parachute. * He destroyed Chum Bucket and part of Krusty Krab in RETURNING THE FORMULA. * A recurring theme in the series is Jack stealing items: **The Krabby Patty secret formula under the manipulation of Plankton from Krusty Krab in RETURNING THE FORMULA. **128 cobwebs, 192 pumpkins, 32 pieces of Netherrack and 48 monster skulls from the Mall in HALLOWEEN DECORATING. **Squidward's car, which he crashed into Mrs. Puff's Boating School in SPONGEBOB'S DRIVING TEST. *He is jobbles and moniless. *He lied about having a license, as he only has a paper with word license written on it. *He once got stuck in Rock Bottom. *He is willing to eat anything. *Jack was stung and caught by King Jellyfish. *He destroyed Chum Bucket and Krusty Krab twice.